Allen Hale
Allen Hale (御堂島 崇 Midōshima Takashi) was the adoptive father of Alyssa Hale, and the biological father of Shannon Lewis in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. Background Not much is known about Allen Hale's past life, except that he married an unknown woman and had a daughter named Shannon. 8 years afterwards, Allen and his wife divorced for unknown reasons, leaving Shannon behind with his former wife, who died of an illness a year later. Prior to the game's events, Allen worked at Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab with Philip Tate. He was among the top technicians at the lab until the science genius, George Maxwell, appeared and ousted him from his position. Consequently, out of jealousy, he conspired with Philip Tate to dig up Maxwell's illegitimate twin children from the grave, but only managing to reach Lynn (whom he later named 'Alyssa'); her other twin died of suffocation. Although he intended to use Alyssa to bring Maxwell down, he then exacted his revenge by infecting a golden statue with a toxin that would cause anyone who touched the statue to go raving mad and sent the statue to Maxwell instead. He later tricked Philip into keeping the Golden Statue in order to stop the supposed Maxwell Curse, only to make the curse come to life. During Alyssa's youth, because she had a cruel alter ego, Allen purchased an amulet from a shrine and gave it to her to help keep the alter ego dormant. Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within At some point, prior to Alyssa and Alex Corey reaching the lab, Allen was presumably caught by Maxwell, who trapped him in a room and handcuffed him to a pipe, trapping him behind a tightly rope-bounded door. While wandering around the lab, Alyssa/Bates came across the tightly rope-bounded door, the rope later being cut down by Bates after acquiring the survival knife. Upon entering the room, Alyssa comes across her father, who was still handcuffed to a pipe. Upon freeing him by using an acquired handcuffs key, Allen promptly tells his daughter to head for the Lab Director's Office before he himself went to the office. As Allen acquire access into the Lab Director's Office, Alyssa attempts to ask him about the recent events but the arrival of Maxwell prompted him to usher Alyssa into the office, claiming that something happened between himself and Maxwell and they're "just going to talk". Later, in the basement, Bates confronts Allen in an office. Surprised of Bates quickly figuring out about the Maxwell Curse and Allen's involvement, Allen claims that "it's all over", which Bates disagrees. Allen then tells Bates to go downstairs to see the "conclusion". While heading towards the basement shrine, Allen stumbles across Shannon, who was about to kill Alyssa. Stopping his biological daughter from doing so, he attempts to convince her to kill him instead. After Shannon realizes that her father care about Alyssa instead of her and commits suicide, Allen looked down at her body, calling her a foolish girl. As Alyssa asks Allen, he reveals to her that Shannon was his own daughter before leaving the room. Later, when Alyssa enters the basement shrine, Maxwell was confronting Allen, who revealed his jealousy of him. Noticing Alyssa, he revealed to Alyssa of her true origins as well revealing that he dug her up from the Maxwell grave. As George Maxwell attempted to kill his biological child, Allen stopped him by shooting him at the back with a pistol. Afterwards, he confessed to Alyssa of what he'd done, which had triggered the game's events. Having obtained a wound to the stomach at an unknown point, he says his farewell to Alyssa and tells her to leave, as the lab's self-destruction has been activated, before collapsing to the floor. His corpse was presumably destroyed when the lab exploded at the game's climax. Drama CD Allen Hale was killed by Bates, as a helpless Alyssa looks on. Alternate Endings *If the player confronts a handcuffed Allen as Bates, Bates will accuse Allen of causing the Maxwell Curse to happen, to which Allen retaliates by accusing Bates of being cursed. Bates will then stab Allen with the survival knife, triggering Ending E. Trivia *It's unknown how Allen Hale obtained the stomach wound, which was indicated before he collapsed in the game's climax. Hale, Allen Hale, Allen Hale, Allen Hale, Allen